One Last Time (A Spirit Guardians Story)
by Wyatt W. Buell
Summary: For Carter he did think that having Wyatt here was going to last forever. Turns out however that would all change when he hears the news that would change those plans. And yes one adventure will ned but the next is about to begin.
1. Chapter 1

Why Wyatt Coming Here Was A Great Idea

By Carter Grayson

Now ever since Wyatt came to Power Rangers City I always knew there was something about him.

And I say that because well he did come just after we got done with the war and really that was to him the best time to come and help and yes that was a good idea for him to come and yes ever since that very moment well all I can really say is Wyatt coming here was a great idea after all.

Oh and no good wasn't enough because his help was well needed and really life here would never be the same if he never came at all.

And really that's why I started this investigation because all I wanted to know was how helps those in need and in doing so I was able to learn that Wyatt did care about this city and he knew what he had to do in order to help those in need.

So in all actually him coming here was what this city needed: someone who actually gave a fuck and was there for them when they needed him the most.

And yes I once thought this was never going to end well it turns out I was wrong and what I would learn next would mean that we would have to leave Power Rangers City for good.


	2. Chapter 2

Hearing The News

By Carter Grayson

It all began when I saw Wyatt leave Mayor Zordon's office and I knew he was there for a reason. So I asked him what the meeting was about and here's what I got from that very conversation.

"Hey Wyatt what were you doing at Mayor Zordon's office?" I then asked him

"Well I just had a chat with him about the future and well i'm afraid there's some bad news he wanted me to share with you."

He then replied to me

"So what's the bad news?" I then asked

"It appears that the core of the city isn't going to last forever and Zordon is worried that if we don't get evacuated in time then we're done for. So the plan is this leave Power Rangers City and live in another dimension." he then replied to me

"Oh my that does sound like he doesn't want anyone to stay here forever so really what can I do?" I then replied and then asked him

"Well you should tell the rest of the city about the news and i'll tell the other 3 and the DIno Charge team about the news and also there might be one more thing he did plan on." he then said to me

"And what was that?" I then asked him

"One last party here before we have to leave." he then said to me

So yes now that I heard what was going to happen then really I didn't waste anymore time and I got going and I would then go to tell the rest of the city about the news.

And Wyatt thanks for telling me about this because I was completely unaware of what was to come.

My Comment: you're welcome Carter.


	3. Chapter 3

The Meeting With Mayor Zordon

By Wyatt

Ok Carter before we do continue on with this I believe the right thing to do is to show you what we talked about during the meeting.

"Ah Wyatt thank you for coming and sorry if this had to interrupt your day." he then said to me

"It's alright Zordon so what's going on?" I then asked him

"I'm afraid i've got some bad news and it involves the future of the city. It appears that the core is going to erupt soon and I don't want anyone here to stay here and die." he then replied to me

"So what's the plan now?" I then asked him

"Well i'm afraid the only choice left is to evacuate the entire city and live in other dimensions and yes it may not sound great but that's the only choice left." he then replied to me

"I understand and what should we do before the time comes to leave the city?" I then asked him

"We will host one last party here and after that then i'm afraid that will be it." he then replied to me

So there you go Carter I hope this was good enough for you because that conservation was why I needed to tell you about the news about the future of the city.


	4. Chapter 4

Telling The Rest Of The City About The News

By Carter Grayson

So after Wyatt told me what to do I then told the rest of the city about the news that I heard and well the rest of the city that it was rumor about the news.

But no it was no rumor it was true and well by telling the rest of the city I was able to warn them now than later because if I didn't tell them then I would hate myself for that.

And thankfully that's not what happened because they now more aware about it since now I told them.

Oh and yeah good call on Wyatt for telling this now before it was too late.

My Commnet: you did the right thing Carter.


	5. Chapter 5

Telling The Others About The News

By Wyatt

Meanwhile I was able to be back at the Dino Center and the Staff Meeting was about to begin and I got there just in time to let them know about the news.

Once it did begin I then told them the news first and also there was no way for me to stop it this time and then I mentioned that this wasn't the only thing coming to an end around here.

And it was then that Kendall then announced that she Danny and Buddy will be joining me in the Enchanted Forest after the party.

Now you would think they would be mad at this news but they weren't surprisingly because they knew that this city wasn't going to last forever.

Of course it sucked that I had to tell them the news but I had no choice left and really i'm going to miss them and I will never forget them or the Dino Center ever.


	6. Chapter 6

Getting The Last Party Ready

By Carter Grayson

And so once I told the rest of the city of the news that I heard from Wyatt I was then in charge of getting the last party all set.

Oh and as I was doing that I remembered all the good times here and that really i'm going to miss this city so much because this was where me and so many have lived here and now the time has come to leave and start a new chapter in a new home.

But first I had to get this party ready because if this was going to be it then I needed to make sure this was going to be the one to be at.

And really this was going to be one last time together before we have to leave for a new home.

My Comment: well Carter i'm afraid nothing lasts forever.


	7. Chapter 7

Enjoying The Last Party

By Wyatt

So when it came time for the last party here in Power Rangers City man let me tell you it didn't disappoint at all.

And I say that because well the party itself was so worth going to and yeah they wanted this party to be amazing and they knew that too and really i'll give them this they knew what they were doing with this party.

Oh and as the party was going on I then knew that Danny Kendall and Buddy were going to be with me then really the best was yet to come but i'll never forget Power Rangers City and the folks that lived here.

And really their patience has made this the best job I ever had and i'm going to definitely miss that a whole lot.


	8. Chapter 8

Goodbye Wyatt

By Carter Grayson

Once the next day came it was time for the fellow residents including me to leave and say goodbye to Power Rangers City but really this city will always be with me.

I first said goodbye to my friends because really i'm going to miss them a lot and I do hope they'll be okay in their new home.

And then it was time to say goodbye to Wyatt and really I got a little bit emotional because really he means so much to this city and I will definitely miss him the most.

Oh and I say that because his help has been so meaningful to those who he knew.

And so he then gave me one last hug and I embraced it because I was going to miss him a whole lot.

Oh and after that they then left and really Wyatt thank you for being there for Power Rangers City and really thank you for your help because life here wouldn't be the same without you.

My Comment: Farewell old friend


	9. Chapter 9

What's Next

By Wyatt

Now that my time in Power Rangers City is done now is the time to focus on the future.

And really we got nothing to lose since Danny Kendall and Buddy are with me and yeah I can't wait to train them to become Spirit Guardians.

Oh and yeah we don't know what the future will have in store for us next but whatever comes next we will be ready for what comes next in the future.

And yes one adventure may end but the next is about to begin and we can't wait to see what the next one has in store for us.

THE END.


End file.
